


The Romeo to Juliet

by KageRyou6587



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha Theo, Beta Kira, Beta Lydia, M/M, Omega Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageRyou6587/pseuds/KageRyou6587
Summary: Stiles is coerced into playing Juliet in the production of Romeo and Juliet! Too bad he's falling for his totally wonderful co-star.





	The Romeo to Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! i had an idea, then spent 3-4 hours on this idea :) Anyways!!! THis is just a fluffy cute one-shot/short story.  
> ENJOY!!!!!

       Stiles looked at Derek from underneath his delicately sculpted eyebrows. The makeup caked onto his face made his skin feel heavy. Derek was monologuing on the stage. The light from the lanterns making his large frame seem even larger. His voice projected, but soft and sensual. His dark hair tousled every single time he moved, tilting his shoulders, moving to a different part of the stage, hanging his head, looking toward the roofless amphitheater, his lips moving in soft perfection. _He’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen..._

***** Flashback (6 months)*****

“Cousin, must I perform in this play? You know how I feel about them after the last one you had me in!” Stiles indignant voice sounded loud in the small room as he spoke behind the wood changing curtain. He heard Scott’s snorting laughter from the other side of the room.

“Yeah! Remember, you had to drown yourself on Stage! It was purely undignified! You looked like a drowned rat!” Stiles shot out from behind the curtain in his cream-colored corset and underskirt.

“How dare you?! Aren’t you Alpha’s supposed to be sweet and doting on us Omegas?!” Stiles shrieked out while slapping Scott across the back of his head. The desk chair Scott leaned back on tilted dangerously and he flailed for his balance as the chair slammed down. Scott looked to his cousin looking like an excited puppy.

“Cousin, what dastardly woman would you have my precious brother act as in this play?” William smiled brightly at Scott’s question. He flared out his arms like a proud peacock and took a flourishing bow. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Well dear one, since you asked! The theatre is asking for another playing of my personal favorite! Romeo and Juliet!” Stiles’ jaw flew to the floor as Scott applauded in loud laughter. Stiles tried to sputter out a reply, but Scott beat him to it.

“Why cousin! That’s absolutely dastardly!” William jumped up and down lightly, thrusting his hands together under his chin in mock cuteness.

“I know! Aren’t I simply wicked?” William and Scott leaped together in a falling over hug, as Stiles struggled to pull his jaw up from the floor. He remembered his last co-star. An absolute brute of an Alpha that caused Stiles to go into the Infirmary for Abused and Neglected Omegas for daring to have more compliments on his performance. Stiles was uneager to repeat that experience, he didn’t know if he’d survive another incident. But why have a man, an Alpha at that, keep him from doing what he loved... Stiles finally hung his head back and crossed his arms over his middle.

“Who would you have me play Cousin?” Stiles asked quietly from his tucked head. William and Scott stopped jumping and looked at him carefully. William crept closer carefully. Setting his hand against Stiles’ bicep, he spoke gently.

“Stiles, I want you to play Juliet. You’re the only one who has the emotional depth. The first night it opened in London, the actor playing her had the range of a teaspoon. It killed my Juliet. I need you.” Stiles inhaled deeply, raised his head, strength, and determination in his eyes.

“I’ll do it.”

***** Flashforward (3 months) *****

                Derek entered the amphitheater, his heart thundering like wild horses in his chest. His sister had told him about the open cast position when she had come home from working in the theater. She had been raving about the Alpha cast as Romeo and how he had assaulted the actor playing Juliet. She continued on, practically screeching ecstatically over how _THE_   William Shakespeare had come to the Omega’s aide, literally grabbing the Alphas balls and throwing him out. She then turned to him with mischievous and shining eyes, smile blinding like venom.

“That means they’re looking for an Alpha to act as Romeo, Derek.” Derek had felt his interest skyrocket and immediately applied. Now here he stood, terrified as if this was his first audition and not like he had acted across the best stages in France. He had had many opportunities to act in Shakespeare’s plays but none of them in the original English. He was beyond excited about this. He crossed the threshold into the seating and stage area and was immediately mesmerized. Never before had he seen such an open place. The roofless theater let in the light splendidly, with thin red and blue cloth hanging to create a mirage of colored light and shade. Empty lamps hung around the high points and across the front of the stage. The seats were long juts in the rock of the arena, and he could hear the Beta on stage whispering to another actor on the stage, even from the door he entered from. He gulped. Starting forward, he caught more of their conversation as he watched the people scattered around the theater busing themselves with their jobs in readying the production.

“Then, Theo just grabbed Stiles’ backside through the dress, and he screeched so loud I thought my eardrums would burst! Stiles then grabbed his hand off his arse and, I swear to the Altars, broke his wrist! William had to pull Stiles off of him before Stiles castrated him! It’s true!” The other Beta giggled at the first one’s words. Derek cleared his throat gently. Two pairs of eyes singled on him. The first Beta, a small fiery-haired female with fair skin, looked over with a delicate eyebrow raised. Meadow eyes scrutinized his plain clothes and she flipped her fire hair over one thin shoulder with tiny fingers and deadly hands. Derek felt his ears warm.

“Um... Pardon me, would either of you know where the Director is? I’m supposed to meet him for an audition?” The fair Beta scoffed at Derek’s bashful tone. The second Beta smiled kindly. Her dark hair fell in a tight braid down her back, her dark skin complimenting her almond eyes.

“Sure hon. Will is right over there. He’s going over lines with Stiles.” She pointed a dainty arm toward a far edge of the round theater and Derek squinted. He saw two figures, one in a dress waving their small yet muscular arms around wildly while the other held their stomach in shaking laughter. He looked back to the Beta’s who were still examining him. He felt his shoulder’s pull up a bit in embarrassment and smiled lightly.

“Thank you.” His accent bled through heavily and he cringed at the rough sound of his own voice. The red-haired Beta turned up her nose, smirking, her eyes saying she knew something he didn’t. The other Beta scrunched her eyebrows, intrigued. Derek bowed his head and turned toward the edge where he was pointed.

He moved carefully so as not to run and not to go too slowly. He finally reached the two figures and looked up from the floor. There standing in front of him was a tall Beta in a white shirt and a green ribbon wrapped around his neck, his thumbs in the waistband of his brown trousers. And a small but strong looking male Omega in a tight dress that billowed out from the top of his hips, the neckline low. Both were very close to each other and whispering in harsh tones. Derek shrunk into his shoulders and spoke.

“Um... Hello?” His voice came out soft and throaty. Immediately the Omega straightened and turned his body to look at him quickly. The Beta turned only his head. Derek raised his hand to his chest and bowed lightly. “Hello. My name is Derek Hale, I’m here for an audition with the Director and the two women on stage pointed me here.” He lifted his eyes once he was done speaking and the Omega had his eyes wide in shock and curiosity. The Beta turned happily, a smile spreading thick across his cheeks.

“Ah yes! Derek! I was surprised to hear the accent but then again, you have lived in France until just recently, am I correct?” The Beta spoke as if he was familiar to him and Derek felt his eyebrows draw in confusion.

“Yes, sir. My family is originally from southern England, but we moved to France when I was a young boy.” The Beta nodded thoughtfully, his forefinger curled on his chin, the Omega still hadn’t moved. Derek glanced at the Omega in concern. The Beta’s eyes flickered between him and the Omega. The Beta smirked. He lifted his hand to the Omega’s elbow and spoke with a voice that screamed humor at the situation. The Omega startled and glared at the Beta.

“This is Mieczysław Stilinski. My cousin from Poland. He prefers Stiles and he is doing us the honor of being our lovely Juliet, although his personality isn’t near the sweet, naïve, innocence I envisioned.” Stiles’ mouth opened in mock offense, ripping his arm from his cousins hold he gasped loudly. Derek himself was surprised at the forwardness of the Beta. But Stiles only gripped the back of the tall Beta’s neck and pulled him down to look him in the face.

“Weren’t you the one who begged me to take part in this circus you call a theatre William?!” Derek’s shock iced down his veins. This was the infamous William Shakespeare, he was speaking to his personal hero. Derek felt his heart pound once more, not even noticing it had calmed in the presence of these two strange men. His face felt flushed. William put his hands up in surrender and Stiles released him. Stiles then turned those piercing whiskey eyes on Derek. Derek felt his body freeze, his bones felt tight under his skin. Stiles walked in a circle around him. Eyeing him up and down. Stiles smiled slightly after his turn around Derek. Derek held his breath.

“I like him, William. Let’s hope he can act.” Stiles cheeky statement caused Derek’s ears and face to flame as bright a red as that Beta’s hair and Stiles smirked as he walked away, his thinly clothed arm brushing Derek’s. An electric shock burned from where Stiles touched him and it kept all his self-control not to watch the pretty Omega saunter down the amphitheater stairs, that turned up nose, cupid bow lips, freckles and moles dotting the pale skin. Derek felt his fangs descend and he bit his tongue to stop the reaction to the Omega. William watched on with a smirk and a scheming feeling building in his gut. Derek was going to be Romeo if it killed him. William grabbed Derek’s much larger arm and led him out the door they stood nearest to and down several winding corridors.

“This way to backstage Derek! I’ll get Lydia and Kira to set you up with a costume right away!” Derek frowned.

“But, I haven’t auditioned yet Sir.” William’s boisterous laugh echoed through the hallways as they twisted and turned down stone corridors.

“Oh, believe me, Derek. You’re the only one who could play Romeo. Especially with such a high-maintenance Juliet.” Derek felt confused again, but a different feeling stirring in his blood, like hope and anticipation at seeing Stiles again. Derek drew up his shoulders and smiled to himself lightly. William looked at Derek out of the corner of his eye and smirked viciously.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

                Stiles sauntered his hips and he stepped carefully down the stairs, holding the end of his maroon dress in his fists. He didn’t want to check that the Alpha was looking, he was hoping this fire at the back of him was the Alpha’s eyes. His breath was coming fast, and he could feel the slick running down the soft insides of his thighs. One look at the virile Alpha had sent Stiles’ Omega raving in his head, panting and rolling over to expose his belly. Stiles had stared slack-jawed at the masterpiece that had presented itself and Will had mercifully saved him from making a fool of himself in the Alpha’s presence. Stiles closed his eyes in a long blink and saw the strong Alpha again. Derek, he had introduced himself as. His broad shoulders were strong under the gray shirt the Alpha wore, tight around his bulging arms and tailored to his slim waist. Stiles felt another gush of slick and felt his face heat as his fangs dropped, his mouth filling with saliva. Derek’s thighs and firm buttocks had been nearly bursting out of his trousers and his gentle voice had caused Stiles’ eyes to nearly glow. Derek’s hair was a soft looking tousle of inky black across tanned olive skin like the lines in the parchment William wrote their lines on. His blue-green eyes shining like church glass under dark caterpillar eyebrows. A jawline that could cut metal and high chiseled cheekbones like those of Greek statues. Stiles had been thoroughly entranced. He snapped out of his reverie as a sweet voice called out to him.

“Stiles! Did you meet Mr. Tall Dark and Gorgeous?” Stiles turned good-naturedly.

“Lydia my love. Of course, I did. He’s to play my Romeo is he not?” Stiles raised an eyebrow at the redhead as she came closer, her face one of mischief and worry. She giggled into her palm and wrapped her arms around him.

“Oh Stiles,” she whispered in his ear sadly, “you won’t get hurt again will you?” Stiles returned the hug and closed his eyes, breathing in the comforting Beta scent.

“Never my love. Never.” She sighed in relief and sent him on his way. When she turned, Stiles bit his lip and imagined that big Alpha once more.

“I’m in deep horse manure.”

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

        Stiles and Derek spent the next 3 months rehearsing constantly. Dancing between this controlled and unbridled attraction. Stiles always getting almost close enough to touch and Derek flashing a long, _wicked_ fang from underneath a purely devilish smirk when Stiles did something sweet to him. Stiles was falling hard. In between stolen whispers and gentle lines, the Alpha and Omega would snark at each other and fight constantly. Stiles _loved_ it. Derek craved the Omega’s attention like a fish craved water and Stiles would have it no other way.

Stiles began to steal touches, moments, any time he could get the Alpha to himself. Stiles worked hard for every damn inch the Alpha gave him. And in return, the Alpha received the world from Stiles and Derek found himself laying in bed at night, wringing his hands unrepairedly through his shirts sniffing desperately for any traces Stiles’ had left on him during the day. And Stiles was left curled around his womb, thrusting desperately against his hands for just a hint of those Alpha pheromones that Derek poured out whenever Stiles got a little slick and lifted his skirts to walk.

The nights grew long as the cast and crew started staying at the theater later and later. The first show was coming. They could feel it like a preAutumn wind chilling their stomachs and settling in their bodies like a sense of dread and excitement like none they'd ever known. Stiles stole a moment behind a curtain. Stole a touch on the arm on stage. Stole a line of thought from Derek’s lips. Stole the red flaming his cheeks and ears. And Derek just gave, and gave, and gave.

Derek pressed Stiles into the side of the theater’s back corridor during Tybalt’s lengthy scene and pressed his nose to the crook of the Omega’s neck and shoulder. Stiles shivered and pressed his hands to Derek’s back, pulling him closer. Derek licked the spot a mating bite would go softly and pressed his lips to Stiles’ ear, as he growled out a gentle line. One hand entwining with Stiles', holding his fingers gently like one would a precious jewel. 

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.” Stiles giggled lightly and replied albeit a little lightheaded.

“Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which, mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And, palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.” Derek pulled Stiles’ small frame flush against his body and continued.

“Have not saints’ lips, and holy palmers too?” Stiles stared up and up into Derek’s church glass eyes.

“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.” Derek bent closer to whisper close to Stiles’ glistening cupid’s bow lips.

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” Stiles grabbed the back of Derek’s head, his fingers twisting in his soft dark hair and pulled. Stiles slammed their lips together, the electricity sparking down their bodies and causing Stiles’ eyes to burn under his eyelids, his fangs descending, slick gushing down his thighs, drenching his breeches. Derek inhaled through his nose and growled wickedly at the scent, gripping Stiles’ hips and waist with his large hands and pulled him ever closer. Their lips tumbled against each other like waves on a shore, thunder and lightning, the fog rolling over the hills in the morning. Their tongues twisted sinfully like a preacher on his knees for a woman, the fire devouring the forest, the burning in their bosoms. They pulled away gasping for breath, their foreheads resting against each other, sharing air, holding each other like to let go would be to die. Stiles smiled, his eyes still closed.

“You kiss by the book.” His whispered words caused Derek to open his eyes, the glowing red of the Alpha called to Stiles. His eyes opened dizzily and glowed gold in return. Derek growled lowly under his breath.

“Stiles, I—”

“Derek? Stiles? Where are you both? You’re needed on Stage for the last scenes of dress rehearsal!” Lydia’s voice echoing down the corridor pulled them apart quickly. Derek bowed, pulling Stiles’ hand to his lips. Kissing his knuckles lightly, Derek looked up at Stiles from under his eyelashes.

“Call on me. Please, Stiles. Say you will call on me?” Stiles felt his breath catch in his throat like a bite of bread not properly chewed. It pushed against his Adam’s apple painfully. Stiles felt himself nod carefully. Derek’s face looked relieved and happy. He kissed his hand again and turned on his heel to walk in front of him.

***** Present Day *****

                Stiles looked at Derek from underneath his delicately sculpted eyebrows. The makeup caked onto his face made his skin feel heavy. Derek was monologuing on the stage. The light from the lanterns making his large frame seem even larger. His voice projected, but soft and sensual. His dark hair tousled every single time he moved, tilting his shoulders, moving to a different part of the stage, hanging his head, looking toward the roofless amphitheater, his lips moving in soft perfection. _He’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen..._

Stiles knew beyond a doubt what Derek had been asking in the corridor not five minutes earlier as their breaths intertwined, and Stiles’ knees shook. Derek had been asking Stiles to call on him as his mate. To take Derek as his mate. England was more accepting of male Omegas than Poland had been, but even so, this was serious. Stiles peeked out at Derek again from behind the curtain. Derek’s large, rough hands were spread as he reached the apex of his monologue. Stiles felt himself smile helplessly. Derek glanced to the side of the stage and made eye contact with Stiles from the corner of his eyes. Derek gave a soft, barely-there smile. But nothing could mistake the love and devotion shining from those shining eyes. Derek’s voice turned sure and steady. Ringing clear in the amphitheater.

“Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.” Stiles felt tears leap to his eyes and the crew clapped in the audience at Derek’s lovestruck deliverance of the line. Derek stalked off the Stage toward Stiles and Stiles couldn’t help but throw his arms around Derek’s shoulders. Derek hugged Stiles close, despite the sound of surprise that escaped his peach colored lips. Stiles buried his face in the Alpha’s neck, Derek doing the same. Soaking in each other’s scents, Stiles whispered tearily into Derek’s ear.

“My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite.” Derek inhaled shakily and held Stiles tighter, Stiles felt like Derek was trying to merge their bodies into one. Derek kissed Stiles’ neck gently and Stiles smiled into his shoulder.

“Stiles! Run your death monologue for us before we end for the night okay?” Will’s voice called into the theater, Stiles and Derek sighed begrudgingly. They released each other reluctantly. Stiles cleared his throat, held his head high and looked past Derek to the Stage.

“I’ll call on you Derek. I will.” Stiles’ voice carried behind him to where Derek stood, steadfast, and altogether thoroughly knocked off his feet. Derek grinned as Stiles looked over his shoulder, brightly smiled, turned ahead and walked onto the Stage.

Derek stared as Stiles knelt in the middle of the Stage. His white skirts billowed around him, his face immediately slipping into the mournful innocence of Juliet. Stiles delivered his lines, voice quivering, shaking, tumbling, thundering. Derek stared focused as a man devoured whole. Stiles pale skin glistened in the lamplight, his whiskey eyes simmering like hot embers cooking Derek alive. His cupid bow lips drew in a thin line of defining misery, his eyes watering with unshed tears. Stiles’ clear voice shivered through the painful lines. Derek’s heart thudded in horrible fear of what it would be like if Stiles was to truly die. His Alpha whined painfully in his brain, hiding his eyes under his black paws. Derek saw Stiles shimmering in the light and Derek smiled. Being around him filled cracks in his soul he didn’t know he had. Derek could be himself, he felt powerful, like he could do anything, be anything. _Stiles... I’ll follow you to the end of the universe and beyond._

 

***** One Year After The Show *****

Stiles held a protective hand over his swollen stomach. He sat with his feet up in a soft recliner. He stared out the bay window into their large garden where Derek kneeled over and worked to get the things they both had cultivated and grown for their dinner. Stiles and Derek had been married a month after the show in a beautiful ceremony. Handwritten vows and declarations of love made like water on rocks, wind in the air, and sweet tastes on their lips. Derek had surprised Stiles with the fact that Derek was, in fact, a Lord of a small province in Western France. Stiles and Derek were welcomed into each other’s family like there was a space missing their exact size. They had moved to Derek’s manor house in France a week later and Stiles met Derek’s lovely pack. Boyd, Isaac, and Erica were such wonderful people and they welcomed him in like a mother and a friend. Stiles smiled and curled around his stomach. This baby, their son. His existence consumed both Stiles and Derek. Stiles wanting to be closer, needier, more attached to his loving Alpha. And Derek needing to be gentle, delicate with his beautiful mate, kissing and cuddling him whenever he had hands to spare. His baby wiggled in his womb, and Stiles gasped. Derek immediately busted in the room.

“My dearest! Are you alright?” Stiles laughed brightly at Derek’s worry. Derek ran to his side and rubbed his stomach gently. Stiles placed his hand on top of Derek’s rough hands. He kissed Derek’s forehead.

“I’m alright love, just the little squirt getting comfy.” Derek crooned quietly, nosing Stiles’ tummy gently. Derek whispered sweet nothings to the child, speaking of the love their son will have when he is born. Stiles smiled as the warmth of love and safety flooded his heart, pouring into his veins and making him dizzy. Stiles purred out a happy sound and ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. Derek looked up and saw Stiles’ face, flushed and smiling brightly with his whiskey eyes fluttering in the sun.

“But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.” Stiles giggled at Derek’s soft awestruck face and kissed his lips gently.

“With love’s light wings did I o’erperch these walls, For stony limits cannot hold love out” Stiles whispered against Derek’s lips and Derek smiled, kissing him again. Stiles and Derek rubbed his stomach and the baby squirmed under his dads’ attentions. Stiles looked at Derek and smiled.

“You have given me so much joy. I don’t think you know how wonderful you are. I love you more than pretty words and poems can ever express.” Derek felt tears come to his eyes.

“Oh, my one and only, you are truly the greatest love in this life to me, besides our child,” Derek paused to kiss Stiles’ stomach, “I will follow you to the end of the universe and beyond.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all love my take on Sterek feel free to send me some ideas and I'll try and write them your way! Love you guys!!! Thank you <3


End file.
